Days of Disater
by Lost-Within19
Summary: Its my first one so sorry if it is not good. Thank you if you read it. I will post more chapters when i can.
1. Tenten's Birthday

**Days of Disater**

_**Tenten's Birthday**_

It was the gang again together." hey tenten how was your summer?" sakura asked as the 2 girls walked through the high school. Then Sakura and Tenten walked up to Hinata and Ino. " Hey Ino," Sakura said. Out of no where Neji and Shikamaru came up to them. Neji gave Tenten a kiss on the cheeck and Shikamaru gave Ino a kiss on the cheek to. Naruto walked up and was hanging around us but when Sasuke was heading over Naruto and the other two left right away. " What the hell is up with them?" Sakura asked. " well Sasuke is suppose to have a girlfriend and he cant find one so he dragged those three in helping him," Tenten said. "Shikamaru has been a nervous reck for a few days but hes over that," Ino said. Well of corse Neji and Sasuke were the richest two in the school other than Hinata. Sasuke walked over to the girls and said hi but just walked away afterwards. " Sasukes the nervous reck here at the moment," Sakura said. The girls walked to class and the boys came in shortly after. "ok we will be starting a project today," Kakashi said. Kakashi is a teacher at the high school. "your partners are Hinata and Naruto"  
"Neji and Tenten"  
"Ino and Shikamaru"  
"and Sakura and Sasuke," Sasuke just shook his head waiting for the assignment. "ok boys come pick a statue," Kakashi said. So the boys picked a statue and the worked on it for a few minutes then the bell rung. "Hey sasuke how are you,"Karin said. Sasuke just ignored Karin so she got mad. "We can met at my house and finish this project," Sasuke told Sakura. "I can just go home with you my parnets arent home much any more so," Sakura said. They hopped in Sasuke's car and drove to his place in complete silence. When they got there they went up to Sasuke's room. " Well i will do this and you do this part ok," Sasuke said to Sakura. "ya thats fine with me,"Sakura said giggling a bit. Sasuke went to do part of Sakura's part but she caught him and he grabbed the statue and held it high above her head. She got on the bed and fell down on the bed. She closed her eyes and layed there for a few only to find out Sasuke was kissing her. After they got up Sakura finished up the project.  
The next day at school. "Hey guys," Sakura said walking up to them holding Sasuke's hand. "wow i never thought of it like that," Ino said looking at them holding hands. "What are you talking about?" Hinata asked Ino. " look Sakura and Sasuke are holding hands silly," Ino said. " hey we were running from some jerks from college," Sakura said. "why?" Ino asked. "well they just jumpped us Sasuke grbbed my hand and pulled me from them cuz i didnt know it until they landed on the ground," Sakura said. "oh is this true Sasuke?" Ino asked. "ya it is why would she lie to you guys we are friends after all," Sasuke said. " hes right Ino," Shikamaru said. "well hey tommarows Tentens birthday and i have sumtin planned for her," Neji said cuz Tenten went to get a drink. " ok so what are we doing?" Sakura asked. " i rented this beach house for us and we are stayin the night,"Neji said. " you mean all of us," Ino said. "yes all of us," Neji said. Ino jumpped up and down. When Tenten got back they walked to class. " hey Sasuke," Karin said. Sasuke just sat down and ignored Karin once again. Karin looked at Sakura talking to Ino,Tenten,and Hinata. Karin just sneered cuz he wont talk to her but he will talk to them. Tehn when the bell rang the girls stopped talking and payed attention. " we have a quiz today so i hope you studied," Asuma said. It was social studies and yes Asuma is the social studies teacher. The group forgot to study for the quiz so they all were worried they would fail. They took the quiz which lasted the whole class. " I so think I failed that quiz," Sakura said. " i think i did to, " Sasuke said. " i think we all did," Neji said. So they headed to their last class of the day. "hey Tenten be ready to go with stuff packed for two nights," neji said. " ok you pickin me up?" Tenten asked. "ya i will," neji said. The school bell rang and the all went home. When Sasuke and Sakura were ready they left and met up with Neji, Tenten and the rest of the group. When they got to the beach house they were amazed and it was huge. They went to the room and set up their sleeping bags. It was one big room so they all had to sleep in the room. Sakura ran downstairs and grabbed her pink dufflebag and brought it upstairs. Sasuke took Sakura's dufflebag and sat it on her sleeping bag . Sakura ran back down to grab someone elses dufflebag when Sasuke ran down and grabbed his and Neji's dufflebag. So Sakura grabbed Ino's purple dufflebag and Tenten's green dufflebag and took them upstairs. Sasuke ran down and grabbed the last to and brought them up. Sakura ran back down to get sumtin to drink she ran into Sasuke by accident and she lost balance and fell down and she took Sasuke with her. They landed on the dufflebags with Sakura on top of Sasuke. Ino went to check on them cuz she heard a crash and saw what had happened and grabbed Tenten to show her. "oh my gosh," Tenten said giggling. Hinata ran over to see what happen just as they were getting up. She got there just in time to see at what happened. They were up at this point. They both looked up at Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Sakura started to blush because she was embaressed. "so whats going on?" Ino asked. "nothing," both of them said quickly. "ya then why you two so nervous?" Ino asked. "uh you accusing us of uh doing sumtin we didnt d.do," sakura said. " oh sure ya didnt," Ino said. " we are serious Ino nothing happened," Sasuke said. " ok," Ino said. " im ganna go for a walk ok," Sasuke said. " ill go with ya i need some fresh air," Sakura said. " ok thats fine with me," Sasuke said. Sasuke and Sakura walked outside and started to walk on the beach when they saw a few colloge kids. They started following Sasuke and Sakura who were walking beside each other. One of the boys came up from behind after anotherr one stopped them and started to talk to them. "you are pretty cute," one of the boys said.The other boy walked up so they didnt know it and he smacked Sakura in the butt. She jumped and the boy ran. Sakura was getting ready to chase him down but when she was about to start chasing him Sasuke grabbed her hand.  
"dont hes not worth the energy right now we will get him later," Sasuke said. Sakura listened to Sasuke and he left go but he grbbed her arm. Itachi came out of no where and started to laugh cuz he was the one who smacked Sakura and ran off.  
" you should have seen your faces," Itachi still laughnig.  
" Itachi you idiot why did you do that?" Sasuke asked really upset.  
" oh i just wanted to make you mad," Itachi said not laughing anymore.  
" you asshole, you touch her one more time i will hurt you," Sasuke said.  
" aw your in love," Itachi said tormenting Sasuke. " i do not she is my friend," Sasuke said.  
" it doesnt seem it moron," Itachi said. Sasuke just stood there and he was ready to walk over to Itachi and punch him in the face.  
" Sasuke dont worry about it lets go please," Sakura said. Sasuk sighed and they turned to walk away when Itachi smacked Sakura again. Sasuke turned around and punched Itachi in the gut. Sakura just looked at Sasuke and started to smile a bit. " let's go and get out of here before he gets up," Sasuke said.  
"ok," Sakura said. They walked away before he got up. That was sweet of Sasuke to do what he did. " Sasuke thank you," Sakura said.  
"no problem," Sasuke said. They walked off in silence. Just then Sakura asked Sasuke something.  
"doesnt Itachi have a girlfriend?" Sakura asked.  
"as a matter a fact he does," Sasuke said.  
"then why did he do what he did?" Sakura asked.  
"hes a player he will do anything just to grab a cute girl's butt," Sasuke said.  
"why did he do it to me then?" Sakura asked.  
"he is doing it cuz your my girlfriend," Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and they countinued to walk to the beach house. When they got back they were asked a lot of questions.  
"what happened," Ino asked.  
"did you do anything," Tenten asked. "well did ya or dont you want to tell us," Tenten and Ino said.  
"the third one we dont want to tell," Sakura said.  
"oh ok," Ino said pouting. They packed that night except the outfit they were wearing the next day. They headed to bed and when they got on their beds they fell asleep.


	2. Day of Confusion and Confessions

"so what are we going to do today?" Ino asked.  
" go home cuz we have to leave any way," Neji said. " i have sumtin to do before my parents get home," Sakura said.  
" i thought that your parents were...," Ino said.  
" on a business trip," Sakura said.  
" oh ok," Ino said cuz Sakura shot her an evil glare.  
" well lets go then," Neji said.  
They all went there seperate ways.

With Sasuke and Sakura

" hey whats wrong your never this queit?" Sasuke asked.  
" oh nothing just thinking," Sakura said.  
" ok well hey no your not you seem upset," Saskue said looking at her in despair.  
" ok ok you got me to talk ok you happy," Sakura said frustrated. " hey just tell me whats wrong and dont get mad please," Sasuke said.  
" my parents are dead and i live alone thats what Ino was ganna say when i cut her off cuz no one but her knows it and she promised she would never tell," Sakura said.  
" oh ok hey stay with me," Sasuke said. " no i wont want to put a burden on you," Sakura said.  
" its fine plus i could use at my house 24/7," Sasuke said.  
" like a maid," Sakura said.  
" no to keep me campany cuz my parents are barely ever home and when they are its for like half an hour," Sasuke said," its not like i spend any time with any of my family any way"  
" ok ill stay but we have to go to my house type thing to get my stuff," Sakura said.  
" to Sakura's house," Sasuke said to the driver.  
" yes sir," The driver said. the driver has to be in his so called50's.

With Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto

It was completely silent the whole way home.

With Shikamaru and Ino

They got to Ino's house. " see ya Shika," Ino said.  
" see ya Ino," Shikamaru said.

Back with Sasuke and Sakura

" well thats the end of it all," Sakura said.  
" ok lets go," Sasuke said.  
" hold on i need to tell my neighbors bye and why real quick ok," Sakura said.  
" ok lets go," Sasuke said.  
" hey guys," Sakura said.  
" hey Sakura hunny," Sara said.  
" im going away and live with my boyfriend but i promise i will come and see you all the time for a little," Sakura said.  
" ok then hold on," Sara said.  
" ok," Sakura said.  
" Kakashi hun come here real quick please," Sara yelled.  
"coming hun!" Kakashi yelled.  
" hurry we got a visiter," Sara said.  
" yes what do you need," Kakashi said.  
" hi," Sakura said.  
" well hi there what it is you need sweetie?" Kakashi asked.  
" well im going to live with Sasuke and i wanted to say ill bye but i will visit," Sakura said.  
" ok well then i will see you anytime you want to come by," Kakashi said. Then Sakura gave Sara and Kakashi a hug before they left. They went out to the limo and hopped in. It was now almost midnight. Sasuke got in and Sakura got in afterwards and liad her head on his shoulder. He went to turn his cell phone off and he had three text messages. He checked them and relized one was from Naruto and it said.

Hey Sasuke Im bored. I want to come over. Hey answer me when you can if i can or not.

from Naruto

Then he saw that he had one from his mom. Sasuke was surprised to see that it was from his mom. Well anyway he read it and it said.

Baby Boy Your dad and I are home for the next few weeks. We will be home for the night and I would love to see you. Its been awhile since I have seen you. Love you.  
love mom

He wanted to smack his head off the window but he didnt. He looked at the other message. It was another message from his mom. He read that one as well.  
Sasuke Where are you its almost 11 at night. You need to be home soon.  
mom

He figured she sent him this around 10:56 becuase it takes her 3 minutes to do a text message. They were on their way to the Uchiha Mansion. When they got there Sasuke woke Sakura up. He got Sakura and put her on his back. The maids and butlers got Sakura's bags and took them in. He laid Sakura on the couch and Mikota walked down quietly to see if that was Sasuke.  
" Sasuke you are home where have you been?" Mikota asked.  
" Uh I was with my girlfriend who I brought here cuz she needed a place to stay," Sasuke said.  
" What is her name?" Mikota asked looking over Sasuke's shoulder at Sakura.  
" Uh Sakura mom," Sasuke said.  
" What is her last name?" Mikota asked.  
" Uh Haruno why?" Sasuke asked.  
" Just wondering," Mikota said.  
" Ok," Sasuke said. " Why did you bring her here agian?" Mikota asked.  
" Uh she needs to stay somewhere, she dont even have parnets and i happen to know what it feels like not having parents because you guys are barely home anymore," Sasuke said.  
" Sasuke i didnt mean for you to get mad or upset," Mikota said. " Im not mad im just tired ok, i have been up since 2 this morning sorry about that," Sasuke said. 


	3. Do They Stay

Do They Stay It was the next morning and Sasuke woke up before anyone else. " Sasuke??" Sakura asked half asleep yet.  
" What Sakura?" Sasuke asked.  
" Why did you come down stairs?" Sakura asked.  
" um well Sakura I came down cuz I couldn't sleep," Sasuke said.  
" We have school today," Sakura said. " Ya I know we do Sakura," Sasuke said. " Come get more sleep with me," Sakura said.  
" No I don't need any more sleep ok," Sasuke said.  
" Sasuke come with me or I stay up to," Sakura said.  
" Then stay up cuz i'm not coming up cuz I can't sleep," Sasuke said.  
" Fine," Sakura said standing fully awake now. They sat on the couch and talked a little longer. It is now 6 in the morning. " Hey i'm ganna go get dressed," Sakura said.  
" Alright that is fine with me," Sasuke said. Sakura ran up the stairs to get dressed and she ran into Itachi who kissed her to just be the player he is.  
" Sasuke!!!!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke came runing up the stairs to see Itachi making out with Sakura while she was tring to get away but couldn't.  
" Itachi let her go," Sasuke said warning Itachi. Itachi backed off and got off of Sakura. Sakura just colapsed to the ground. Sasuke walked over to her and comforted her. He helped her up and took her to his room where her stuff was. " Thank you Sasuke," Sakura said almost still in tears.  
" Your welcome Sakura," Sasuke said leaving so Sakura can change. When Sakura came down she was wearing a black spegetti strap, a black mini skirt, black gloves with the finger tips cut off of them, conneted to her skirt was a chain, and she was wearing black high heals.  
" Your turn to go get dressed," Sakura said. " Ya it is," Sasuke said walking upstairs. When Sasuke got in his room he got dressed. He was wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt that read 'mess with me die', and black vans. Sasuke walked down the stairs and gave Sakura a hug.  
" I love you Sakura," Sasuke said.  
" I love you to," Sakura said blushing. Sasuke and Sakura grabbed their backpacks and hopped in the limo. " I wish I could be like you Sasuke," Sakura said.  
" What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.  
" I mean I wish I could have parents like yours," Sakura said.  
" How did they die if you dont mind telling?" Sasuke asked.  
" Well my dad died in a car accident coming home from work and my mom got shot in the head," Sakura said.  
" How?" Sasuke asked.  
" Someone broke in our house and the two of us were eating dinner and the guy came in and said stick your hands up or else and we didn't listen. Then he shot the gun, it missed both of us but the second shot hit me in the leg, thats were i got this from(showing Sasuke the scar), and well the third shot he hit my mom in the head and she fell to the ground bleeding to death and i started to bawl my head off. He went to come smack me to shut my mouth but when I stood up and he came over I punched him in the gut and he fell to the floor. Well after that I ran to my neighbors as best as I could and told them to call 911 and they did. Then they came running over to my house and saw that my mom was dead," Sakura said.  
" wow i'm sorry I shouldn't have asked bout it," Sasuke said.  
" It's ok I think it actually helped me," Sakura said.

A few minutes after Sakura said that they were at school. They were there an hour early. So they hung out and cuddled to each other.  
" Hey i bet you couldn't catch me," Sakura said.  
" Ya wanna bet," Sasuke said.  
" Ya I do," Sakura said. " Ok ya might wanna start running now," Sasuke said. Sakura started running and ran into Itachi again. She ran towards the school cuz Itachi was following her now. She found a ladder and climbed up it Sasuke relized it and started to climb after her. Sasuke grabbed her ankle she went to kick him and looked down and saw it was Sasuke. Sasuke let go and they finished climbing up the ladder.  
" I'm so sorry Sasuke," Sakura started to cry and leaned on Sasuke. He started to comfort her when Ino and Tenten climbed up the ladder and saw what was going on. "Ohhhhhhhhh Sasuke what did you do?" Ino asked tormenting.  
" Nothing it was my dumb ass brother," Sasuke said.  
" Oh," Ino said. They climbed down and Sakura was still cring when Neji, Hinata, and Naruto got there. "Teme what happened?" Naruto asked.  
"My brother was after her again," Sasuke said.  
" What do you mean by that Teme?" Naruto asked.  
" Well do you remember Tenten's party when Sakura wasn't to happy," Sasuke said.  
" Ya i do," Naruto said.  
" Well it was Itachi's fault then and it was his fault today, cuz he scared the crap out of her becuz he grabbed and started to make out with her this morning and he just chased her up on the roof not to long ago plz tell me what happened," Sasuke said.  
" Dude you just sadi it all ur self," Naruto said. They walked into the school and went to homeroom. The guys stayed outside for a little bit when the girls went to homeroom. " I'll be in homeroom in a few," Sakura said stopping at her locker.  
" Will you be ok?" Ino asked.  
" ya i will," Sakura said. So the other three continued to walk towards homeroom. When Sakura turned around there was a tall football jock standing behind her. Sakura and the gang are in 10th grade and the football player was a 12th grader.  
" hey your pretty," He said.  
" thank you but i have to get going," Sakura said. " Why," The guy asked.  
"cuz i do," Sakura said. The jock pinned her against her locker and she dropped all her books. He placed his arm around her waist and she tried to pull away but he was way to strong. He didn't let her get away. Then he started to kiss her forcefully. All she could do was cry cuz she couldn't get away. Just then Sasuke and the boys walked in and saw this. Sasuke walked over and tapped the jock on the shoulder.  
" What do you want squirt?" the jock asked.  
" I want you to let my girlfriend go and leave her alone," Sasuke said.  
" Yeah right she is my girlfriend now and there is nothing you can do," The jock said.  
" Oh yeah," Sasuke said pushing the guy off Sakura but the guy grabbed her arm and took her down with him. Sakura was cring to hard to be able to say anything. Just at that point the jock stood up and pulled Sakura up and pushed her against the lockers agian. The jock started to play with Sakura's skirt which made Sasuke even more mad than before.  
" hey bastard let go of my girlfriend now," Sasuke said. The jock let go of Sakura who fell to the ground and went to punch Sasuke but missed and ended up being put on the ground by Saskue.  
" Sakura are you ok?" Sasuke asked very concerned. She was still cring really badly. " Sakura did he hurt you just shake your head yes or no," Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head yes and Sasuke helped Sakura up and grabbed her books and they headed to homeroom. " Sasuke why wont you talk to me?" Karin asked. Like always Sasuke just ignorerd her, he was to busy tring to calm Sakura down.  
" Hey Teme everything ok?" Naruto asked.  
" No and i'm not explaining why this time got it," Sasuke said. " Got it," Naruto said.  
" Good," Sasuke said.

Lunch time

It was silent most of the lunch until that same jock came up and picked another fight with Sasuke for Sakura.  
" ok i'll make you a deal squirt whoever wins gets the girl got it," Th guy said.  
" ya sure but we both know who is ganna win," Sasuke said.  
" hye Teme you nuts he's a football player," Naruto said. " Hey the squirt got a nickname," The jock said. At that point the whole football team was there.  
" Hey squirt you back down now and keep your girl or fight and lose her," Mark said.  
" i never back down from a challenge," Sasuke said.  
" hey Teme back out on this one cuz there is a teacher coming and you dont want detention cuz you have had a good record so far this year by not having one detention," Naruto said.  
" I will this time for that cause but thats it," Sasuke said.  
" Thank you Teme," Naruto said as Sasuke starts to walk back to the group. Then Mark walks up and punches Sasuke in the back. Sakura saw this and stood up and walked over to him and punched him in the gut. Mark fell to the ground.  
" now you touch him again you wont want to ever come back to school," Sakura said. He got up and ran with the rest of the football team.  
" Wow Teme Sakura is not as sweet and inocent as she looks," Naruto said.

After lunch Sasuke got up and walked over to Sakura and gave her a hug. The two of them walked to their last class of the day. After the last class Sakura and Sasuke went home. " Sasuke how was your day at school?" Mikota asked. Sasuke and Sakura just kept walking.  
" Young man the least you could do is answer me," Mikota said.  
" It was bad ok just let me alone!" Sasuke yelled.  
" What am i ganna do with that boy," Mikota said to herself. Sasuke and Sakura were in his room. They both laid on his bed and cuddled up to each other and ended up falling asleep. 


End file.
